King of Thunders
by CrystalsAlterEgo
Summary: Join James, a young Pokemon trainer who now weilds the powers of Raikou. The chosen electric wielder who will be crowned King of Thunders by Raikou after proving worthy. He is kidnapped for this gift and is trained under Team Rocket for a year. After missing for a year, just how brainwashed does he become? How powerful? Will his crowned friends find him before it's too late?
1. prologue

James was born in the Hoenn region. He was born to an alcoholic father, and a mother whom he knows nothing about. His brother, Jimmy, three years older, has a Typhlosion and went to Johto to start his journey. He left his brother James behind in the Hoenn region.

He met a girl named Crystal at school and her ferocity caught his attention. _How could such a little girl be so ferocious and tough,_ he thought. He followed her and realized she trained at a dojo. He went a little too far into the dojo and witnessed the girl use fire at her command. He was caught by the sensei's but with Crystals instruction, she let him watch and stay. They became friends that day. Crystal convinced him to train at the dojo, if not with her then as a regular student on the other floor.

James then stuck with Crystal and never told a soul her secret. James was very trustworthy but also very dependent on the friendship of the girl. He was loyal but also jealous. He was honourable yet resentful.

For years James and Crystal were inseparable, training together or just spending time together. But at the age of 14, Crystal had to leave him. Team Rocket got word of her powers and tried to kidnap her, but with friends' of hers' help, she got out safe. As a precaution, her father wanted them all to leave. As so they left. No matter how much James wanted to go with her, his father would not permit it. James needed to wait until he was old enough to leave, when he became a trainer.

After Crystal left, he started to form abandonment issues. He was lonely, walking around town. He barely had any real friends other than Crystal. But he found an Absol wondering around her old house, so James tried to befriend it. He and Crystal _did_ send mail to each other a couple times a season and they vowed to start their journey together. Years later, when James turned 17, he learned what Absol's signify. He caught it and vowed to show it to Crystals father. And so he left to meet her in Johto.

He expectantly met Crystal on his way to Johto. But things got rough on the ship they were traveling and the friends (Tsuki and Hiro) that saved Crystal from Team Rocket helped her out yet again but delivering her to Lance's hideout in the mountains as they worked out the problem. James' adventures with Crystal began there, as Crystal was crowned Queen of the Infernos by an Entei. James didn't know much about what these powers of Crystals signified nor what being "Queen of Fire" meant, but he went with it and stuck by his friend.

Crystal taught him everything he needed to know about her powers, given how he was her best friend as well, she just as dependant on their friendship. They became lovers that night and stayed with each other every day.

They explored the Johto and Hoenn region, catching and training powerful Pokémon on their journey together. With her powers getting more and more powerful, Team Rockets attacks seemed to come to an end.

But they struck back one night. They kidnapped James, instead of Crystal. And they succeeded.

James has now spent a year with Team Rocker, unlocking a power inside of him. A power he did not know he had, the power of electricity at his disposal. James forcefully got trained under Team Rocket under this year.

The two have now spent a year without each other...

James did not know Crystal and her friends have been trying everything in their power to find him, give how nothing was working...

Just as the idea of being a powerful ally of Team Rocket began to settle in, he found Crystal...

* * *

...

The Pokemon of legend choose worthy humans to assign their elemental powers, if they prove to be unworthy before they are tested, they are gotten rid of before they become a problem- although this not usually needed.

There are fourteen individuals that end of being chosen. (If they are **bolded** , the titles have been taken in the most recent chapter written)

\- Queen of Ice

\- _King of Thunders_

\- **Queen of the Infernos(Fire) Crystal**

\- King of the Sea

\- Queen of the Skies

\- **Queen of the Minds(Psychic) Tsuki**

\- **Lord of the Dragons Lance** (of the Elite Four)

\- King of the Earth

\- Lord of the Rocks

\- Queen of the Afters(Ghost)

\- Lord of the Darkness

\- Queen of Steel

\- Goddess of the Grass

\- The Royal Fairy


	2. A Year of Torture

_Chapter 1_

 ** _A Year of Torture_**

* * *

James was taken on orders by the boss of Team Rocket. Apparently, something about him intrigued them.

At first James was entirely hesitant with their plans for him, but of course he eventually started to comply.

When he got there, he noticed they captured a Raikou, something his brother told him they failed at years ago. But it stood in front of James. With each leg trapped down and a chain around his neck, Raikou seemed furious to everyone who approached it. But to James, it calmed down. James was quite calm as well as he was pushed into the caged area. He had his few Pokémon with him, so what was there to be scared of?

He remained kneeling on the ground, the same place he fell when the grunt pushed him. He put his hand protectively over the six pokéballs on his belt, the rest being in his bag. He had 12 in all- not having a professor to send them back to.

He stood up to face the beast as it nodded to him. He approached.

The rest that happened was kind of a blur. He did remember being shocked a few times, occasionally by the beast, but mostly by something else. He remembered letting out a Pikachu, Feraligatr, Manectric and Absol. He remembered Team Rocket taking one of his Pokémon after it fainted. The small one? He remembered grieving over it, for a very long time. He remembered his grief sending him in a rage of fury, and then his powers for the first time. Electric. He was shocked but used them like he knew how.

He remembered he got them for the price of his friend. Raikou told him he wanted to give him powers anyway so this ritual whereas he lost his friend was pointless. This enraged the boy even more. More so that it involved him being in his own restraints, until he was proved not be a threat any more. For how long, he could not tell.

The time spent in captivity, James played with his powers. He realized all the things he could do with them, or most. Of course he tried to use them to escape the restrains but that only resulted in pain. The time spent in there, made him realize that he needed to kneel to see his friends again, to see _Crystal_ again. He needed to comply. He needed to be freed. He needed to prove that he was no longer a threat.

He kept calling for the boss, he kept saying he was ready to give in, but he could not tell how many days it took for him to get a response. Perhaps weeks, he could never tell.

But after he was freed, he remembered coming face to face with the man that got him there in the first place. Giovanni. Giovanni stood there and waited until James spoke. Until he said something that pleased him. He knew James was a man of his word and he used that to his advantage. Giovanni simply stood and waited until he said something useful. James said a lot but Giovanni simply stood and waited.

James ended up promising to kneel. He promised to do whatever it took to see Crystal again- to be able to be with her again. He became Giovanni's dog that day and he knew it. James also knew that Giovanni wanted Crystal. But to be with Crystal he would need to help Giovanni get her. Therefore, be with her.

Giovanni started training him with his own devices and his own tools, to ultimately become one of his tools, something else James knew.

James was given a title in the organization for his loyalty from completing mission after mission with other higher ups and executives.

It only took a year for him to master his powers, with the kidnapped Raikou by his side. Something that even Crystal couldn't do. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

James did the impossible to earn the title as Giovannis right hand man. He convinced them that Raikou was no longer a threat and would cooperate eagerly. He was right, for the most part. Why Raikou complied, he would never tell honestly. Raikou would help free James. Raikou promised him redemption, but in time. Raikou hesitantly waited until the time was right, knowing escape now would be futile. So Raikou knelt. He wanted to leave as well. He needed to.

James used their trust in him to his advantage as he used their libraries and compiled books to read about what powers actually meant. And what the hell was going on with him and Raikou. He read each relevant book inside and out, learning things Crystal didn't even know. He learned things Tsuki never bothered to tell him. He realized what it was he was chosen for and why Raikou chose him of all people...

* * *

...

Crystal Aurel. _Queen of the Infernos_. Best friend and girlfriend of James. With James missing for the past year, Crystal spent the first few months searching. But with her friend, Lance, crowned as _Lord of the Dragons_ , searching, she knew her attempts would be futile.

So she decided to go to Sinnoh and try to put this search behind her. Tsuki and Hiro decided to tag along with her as she completed her gym battles, having a goal for the Sinnoh League in mind.

But the reason nobody has found James yet is because they were all looking in the wrong place. He went missing in Hoenn. Team Rocket is said to only be located in Johto and Kanto. So there they search and continue to.

Team Rocket has a secret base in Sinnoh, where Crystal is journeying with her friends Tsuki and Hiro. Perhaps if they started to look for James, they would find him. But with all the efforts of Lance is taking currently and all the efforts Tsuki took with the other regions, why bother?

* * *

..It was the middle of the night and Crystal was making her way back to the Pokémon centre. Hiro convinced her to go to a party, which she hesitantly agreed to. But what he didn't account for was Crystal wanting to leave early, getting too overwhelmed by the noise and the people. Sure it would have been fun with James, but… Perhaps she should lose hope in getting him back, what good would come from hoping too much? _He could be dead for all I know…_

Her heels clicked as she walked- something else nagging her about the night, her heels. Crystal hated dressing up, although she's repeatedly told how good she looks in dresses, heels and makeup, she loathes it. She passed alley after alley, the moon lighting the way and reflecting off every small dark puddle she passed. Her dark slim red dress outlining her body on the puddles she moved swiftly passed.

A moaning sound was heard between her each step of clicks. She stopped and looked into the alley she was about to pass. She heard it again. She didn't dare walk into it. She heard it again. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she noticed a blur, close to her and close to the buildings edge where the alley began.

...

This was just another mission to James, pretend to be tied up as he kidnapped the daughter of a company and used her for ransom. Or was it to steal her fathers Pokemon and sell them? He seemed to forget, but his mission was to bait her as the others came and did what they needed to her.

...

She gasped, "H-Hello?" she narrowed her eyes and took a hesitant step toward it. She noticed glowing brown eyes and fidgeting, followed by more moans. She realized it was a person on the ground.

She quickened herself and clicked up to the figure on the ground. She found the tape covering their mouth and ripped it off, earning a groan and deep breathing.

...

James opened his eyes and realized it wasn't just some random girl this time. Or a random company owner. This mission was the one he was waiting for

"Oh my God," He was too stunned to say anything else as he looked up into her matured brown eyes. _How long has it been_ , he thought as he took his hands from behind his back, approaching her face

She knew him right way from just his voice, "…James," she whispered as she fell to her knees, not caring what stained her dress and moving into his touch...

But no, he had a mission and he had to fulfil it.


	3. Giovanni's Dog

(Chapter Requires Mature Audience)

* * *

 _Chapter 2._

 ** _Team Rockets Headquarters_**

* * *

He looked up at her slouching down at him. The moonlight glittering off her brown eyes, reflecting off the tears starting the well up. Her red dresses outline calling his hands to touch and brace just like before he went missing. Her long black hair, a little more wild than before, still beautifully hung off her shoulders to reach her chest

"oh my god," James looked directly into her eyes and reached his hands to touch her. Just a touch was all he needed.

She fell on her knees and she whispered his name. Her voice felt like home to him. She moved her cheeks into his touch. A spark like none capable of describing filled the two with desire and longing.

She opened her eyes and moved back, suddenly wary of his appearance.

"We've been searching..." she looked at him, not quite sure how to talk to him

He put his hand out for her to take. She took it and they both raised to their feet, she finally took him in. It's only been a year, but an important year for his growth- he got a little taller. His black hair got longer and wilder, as well. He had a little bit of stubble, something new, but she knew his face anywhere, it was the same.

She looked at his clothes, they were different. With the moon lighting the alley, she took all of him in. His black cloak covering his shoulders, the pointed collar drawn up to shadow his ears, the glowing yellow stripes outlining the edges of the cloak. She could barely see what was under the cloak- presumably something dark as well. The cloth bundled around his neck, probably forming a hood.

She looked back up to his eyes, "What were you doing down there? pretending to be.." she honestly had no idea what was going on. They looked into each other's eyes. She saw an intensity she never saw in him before. She sensed something _else_ with him... His pupils were longer, more cat-like. They glowed a yellow mixed with the original brown.

"I didn't know that was you, Crystal. But please listen to me," he slowly raised his hands to brace her cheeks and it enforced them to look into each other. He took a quick glance deeper into the alley before he continued, "Do you trust me?"

Yes, of course she did but. _but... he's not the same_.

"I have no idea.. what's going on.." her brown eyes he once looked up to for strength balled at him in utter confusion,

"I need you to trust me, Crystal"

"Why?" she put her hands on his shoulder and felt the soft cloth. Her hands went over an engraving. She felt a familiar letter. _R_. Her eyes furrowed in confusion, but not anger.

"I can't tell you everything right now. But please believe in me," he glanced back into the alley, "I will protect you but you have to _trust_ me"

"I can protect myself," her look got harder. But she knew he knew that already, the look he gave her told her there was a reason for his request to protect her.

She heard footsteps in the alley, approaching them.

"it's the bitch's princess" a voice in the alley chuckled. "it's finally time we meet her"

Crystal looked into the alley as James' hands moved from her cheek to grasp her hand to her side. In the corner of her eye, a brilliant yellow/gold, started to glow. She looked and saw James drawing a sword with obvious electric currents running around the blade. Her hand flinched in his. James tightened his grip in what he tried to make reassuring.

James stepped in front of her and drew the point to a specific point in the alley, next to a dumpster. "You touch her, you die," his blade then scanned the alley, "Anybody who touches her _will_ regret it"

"James," the soft voice came from behind her as it gripped the back of his cloak, "what is going on?"

He turned around to face her, "Do you trust me?" he whispered again, eyes pleading

She was confused for a moment but then knew it was important to him so she nodded, "I-I trust you, James" she said hesitantly

"it's Team Rocket," he said. It was all he needed to say for her to widen her eyes defensively for a moment, before she took his hand again and nodded. "You know what to do, right?" he stared into her eyes

she was confused for a moment but then knew. Her eyes started to glow a royal red as she closed her eyes and did what she needed to do.

The voice from the alley spoke up again, "if you're not gonna take her, I will," and the sound of a gun loading filled the alley

"I told you," James aggressively took her hands behind her back, earning a groan from her, "I work to _please_ him. I got it"

Another voice laughed in the distance, "Don't blame him, it's been a long time since he's seen her"

The other voice came back again chucked the same maniacal laugh, "And sell her out"

James tried not to think about it like that. He has a plan. But it would work later, not now.

He took a deep breath, relaxing himself, letting them say as they pleased. He took his blade walked with it in the opposing hand he used to drag Crystal in front of him. He kissed her hair and used the action to whisper, "please don't hate me for what I'm about to do,"

He felt a hesitant nod and she remained silent and followed his lead. She was in a situation she knew she couldn't easily get out of anyway. _And James ad to trust him. I'll trust him._

* * *

...

The alley had a door at the end which he led Crystal through. She didn't say a word since she contacted Entei for help. She wasn't sure if he got it but had to hope, she was underground now and she knew it wouldn't work any longer.

Behind James she heard several pairs of footsteps. _Maybe three people,_ less than she thought earlier _._ With the binding of her hands, she was proven to be harmless, so the rest of the three joked at her friend. She felt bad but remained silent.

She didn't know Team Rocket had a base in Sinnoh. She didn't know they had cloaks- she figured just cheap uniforms, not royal cloaks like hers. She didn't know. Nobody knew.

She stared in the halls, and looked at each passing door, trying to memorize the route. They entered a strip club at one point. At which they walked through a door at the other end, without being noticed. After which they walked through an empty bar and headed through another door hidden behind a wall of wines.

This place is so well hidden, she wondered if Lance would be able to find them after Entei told him. She have to wait and find out.

At last, they walked through to an elevator, with twenty floors going down, none going up. They were joined by the three others, Crystal noticed they were all wearing cloaks but where James' was yellow, theres were blue.

When the door opened, James told one of them to take her to his rooms, with explicit orders not to lay a hand on her. And so a man led her out, as James stayed in the elevator. She watched the door slide closed behind her, as she follow the man in front of her.

They passed door after door before finally coming to a halt. She looked up at the man, she took in his cloak and the exact shade of blue the striped were. The cloaks looking awfully similar to the one Entei gave her when she was crowned. His just black where hers was of gold mixed with black and white. And hers was striped with a royal red.

"Crystal," the man bowed

After the long walk, she finally spoke, "Why are you bowing?"

He raised his head and grinned, "You are a Queen,"

 _Queen of the Infernos. How would he know?_

Crystal laughed to herself and budged her shoulders, arms still trapped behind, "You tie up Queens?"

"If they are a threat"

she made a face at him as she effortlessly burned the rope away with the movement of her fingers, examining them in front of her face, mockingly. "Quite threatening, yes," she grinned

The man with blue hair looked at her oddly, "I was told you would not be able to escape"

This time she looked at him oddly, "by whom?"

His eyes narrowed, "Executive James," he spat the name.

 _Executive?_

"Well, _Blue Hair..._ " she called, "I am clearly no threat" she motioned to grab the door handle, "is this his room?" the man nodded, his angered eyes remained

"It's..." he raised a finger before stopping himself, "I'd rather you not know my name, actually," he looked across the hall at two grunts, "guard the door," he started walking away as Crystal opened the room door, "if she leaves, you call me," and at that he left

Crystal shrugged at them as he left and the two approached. She entered the room and took it in. To her right was a bunk bed, with clothes hanging off the top, the bottom bed slightly larger. The farthest wall to the right held a small desk with a few pokeballs, books and papers on it. The lamp remained on, the only light coming from the room.

She was about to close the door behind her before a big hand thumped on it as the motion stopped. She turned around and saw a big man with a large square face.

"The bitches princess is even dressed like a princess," he stepped in, making her step back, "how appropriate"

She looked at his hands, he was wearing thick white gloves and think black boots- going with his stripe-less black cloak opened to reveal a commander uniform. In a swift motion he grabbed her hands with one hand and closed the door with the other

He smiled at her, "Boss's bitch says not to touch," he placed a rough hand on her chest as he was pushed her to the wall on the opposite end of the door, "So I'll do much worse"

She tried to burn his hands but his gloves seemed to protect him. She couldn't move her fingers in his grip. The only other way to use her powers was with her feet. She stomped her foot hoping to bring up a flame but...

"Fire proof carpet, love" he grinned down at her with maniacal black eyes.

She tried to protest as he put a hand on her chin, smiling over he body. She tried to plea. She tried to squirm free. She couldn't. He simply laughed along.

...

* * *

On the final floor, Raikou waited for him. It walked but his said as he walked up to the boss's big office doors. The Raikou at his side, let James rest his hand on his head as they walked, looking as powerful as he could to the executives behind him.

The two behind him were only scared of James when he had that big beast beside him, other wise they threw jokes at him. But they remained quite as James opened the door.

Giovanni was looking to a screen, a screen that had a view over the entrance of one of the buildings they entered, and a few other cameras in the corner of the screen. His desk sat in the middle of his room as his Persian went under his hand, caressing it with his head.

"James," he started

"You didn't tell me it was Crystal," he said through gritted teeth, glaring at him.

He turned to look at James, "I don't want her in your rooms"

James sighed, "it's the only safe place I can think of in the _wretched_ building"

Giovanni pointed to one of the smaller screens in the corner, showing his room. Tobias was touching under Crystals chin, holding her hands up with the other,

" _I don't want that_ ," Giovanni pointed, glaring, "Take care of it," He said as he swung his hand, dismissing him.

James' face washed over with horror, he spat a curse as he swiftly turned to one of the executives behind him. "BRING HER HERE," he commanded. He should never have left her alone.

The two froze. But before they could react, James threw his body to the door, letting his cloak blow behind him, leading a path for his beast to follow. "Useless. Everybody bloody person in here is USELESS" he exclaimed as he hammered the elevator button at the end of the hall.

...

* * *

Half of her dress lay on the floor across from her, with the bag she had swung over her shoulder as well.

Just as his big hands were about to go farther between her thighs, the door swung open. The man lifted his head from her neck as he looked to the boy in front of him.

James stood in the open doorway, pointing his electrifying yellow sword at the two on the wall. Raikou growled from behind the doorway as James made his way inside.

"petty weapons for petty children," the man shrugged as he wiped his chin, with the hand on her thigh.

"My orders to not touch her came from the boss, _NOT_ ME," James yelled, pointing his sword so the tip touched the big mans neck.

The man barely felt it grazzing him, but his hands did release hers, as she fell to her knees on the floor.

"petty, petty-"

James took a deep breath, "-The boss wishes to see you now. To discuss a punishment for disobeying orders," James remained calm from that moment

Crystal stayed between the two, face struck with horror and shock. The man looked down at her between them, disgustingly pleased. He then drew the point into his neck. There was a sizzle as blood started to pour down,

"Go!" James barked at him and he withdrew the sword.

The man cursed under his breath and he brushed passed the boy. "I'll be back," he stared at the beast before passing on his way.

He watched him leave before kneeling down in front of Crystal, watching her shake, clutching her bare shoulders. This was the first time he has seen her looking this weak or hurt.

He took her in. The top of her dres was ripped open, revealing a bra and a stomach. James looked away, to his bed as he scrambled his things around. "I didn't mean for this..." he turned to look her in the eyes, but her eyes were looking toward her shaking legs. He heard her mutter something about trust before he went back

They heard large steps slowly making their way inside the room. James looked and saw Raikou using his head to close to the door behind himself. He curled himself to the left of James, placing his head near Crystals shaking body.

James took a thin blanket from his bed, went on his knees again and look up at her, motioning it closer to her. She looked at him, eyes wide with the same shock. "y-you told me to trust you" she looked at the banket. It was a dark green. "Is that what I get for trusted you?"

James looked across the floor and spotted her small bag. He got up and picked it up, he looked it inside, hoping to find her Pokemon, "I will not be able to apologize enough for what just happened," He picked one out and released her Quilava. Quilava stared up at him in awe before turned to excitement, but then curiosity as he turned his head to look at his trainer, who stopped shaking at the sight of her small friend. "But i can say he will be sorry for even laying an eye on you," he stared down at her

She nodded as Quilava jumped into her lap. They cuddled into each other before dropping her head on Raikous neck, her eyes remained open, "I just-" she paused, motionless, "Is my head on a Raikou?" she looked up at him

James softly smiled at her and nodded. He knelt down to her and asked to placed the blanket around her shoulders before doing so.

He went to sit cross legged in front of Crystal before leaning his head on his bed, looking up to the ceiling. It was a while before he noticed the small glistening glass screen in the corner. There was a small flashing light on it. James closed his eyes and tried relaxed.

"I have questions," she said as she opened her mouth for a yawn.

"I know, love" he looked down at her softly closing eyes, a tear drop sliding down her cheek.

 _I'm sorry, Crystal, but it's just getting started_

* * *

 _...~...~_

Hey guys! it would really mean a lot if you would be so kind as to take some time to review!

I'll update daily if people are eager to read!


	4. Reunions

_Chapter 3_

 _ **Reunions**_

* * *

Crystal opened her eyes, noticing she was on top a bed with a blanket on her. It looked like it took her a moment to realize she wasn't in a Pokémon Centre or with Tsuki or Hiro or Lance or anyone she was familiar with.

She felt a squirm in her arms, she looked down and saw her two Pokémon, cuddling into her; her Quilava and Umbreon.

She raised herself on the bed, careful not to hit the bunk above. Lifting the sheets to cover herself, she realized the room was a lot smaller than she thought, with barely enough walking space. She followed the light to the desk and saw him, head in a book.

He turned to her as she got up, "You're up," he closed the book. He rolled his chair around and pulled a drawer in the wall and brought out a bundle of clothes, "You can wear these, if you want"

"How long was I asleep?" She looked down to the area on the carpet she thought she fell asleep, "Was Raikou actually here?" she looked down at her Pokémon, taking in the room as well, "Last night…"

"Last night was a mess and I'm sorry for everything," he sat back in his chair and looked at her through his reading glasses, "but you are here now and things may get bad and we may not leave for a while," he looked at her, eyes full of concern

She whispered his name again, taking him in once again. "You've been trapped here for a year," she stared at him, thinking out loud

He tilted his head at her, "It's only been that long?"

She stared down at the clothes in his hand, "And a couple months, I guess"

He looked down as well, staring intently.

she spoke up after awhile, "is there a washroom?"

He looked at her before saying anything, as if taking her in. He nodded, "there's a door over there" he pointed to the opposite end of the room. She turned her head and noticed another door to the right of the main one.

She turned back to him, "Are you alright?" she uncomfortably moved her legs off the bed, blanket still over her chest and body

He couldn't look away from her, "Honestly, probably not," The only time he thought to admit it to himself. The only person he'd be willing to be weak around.

She returned her Pokemon before patting the bed to the left of her, holding a sympathetic smile. He turned to his desk, placed his book on top and rolled over to her. he handed her the clothes before getting up.

She placed them in her lap and brought the first item up. A black biker tank with flames forming a not so noticeable 'R', "very subtle," she mocked as she replaced it with the other item. A set of black flexible skinny jeans with rips of red. "these are surprisingly nice, but I have a problem with the big r on the shirt"

"I did too at first," she felt the pull of the mattress as he sat. He didn't mean for it to come out in any way that would gain sympathy.

She sighed before putting the pants to her right. She looked at him as she took his hands before pulling him in. Through his light later of clothes he could feel her bare body pressing against him. Both their backs twisted awkwardly but neither cared as they felt the slow rises and falls of each others chests.

Crystal felt the trickle of his hair against her forehead, nose and cheeks, "I've missed you"

James felt each of her breaths against his neck, "I've missed you too, love"

At the word she retracted from his arms and stared into the familiar eyes. She felt the stubble against her and gave into his warmth. She whispered his name, wondering when it'd ware off.

He felt her bareback in his palms, slowly going over each muscle and bone. he felt the blanket slowly lower itself between them as they stared.

James traced one hand up to her shoulder, holding her soft skin. She smelled like home. a scent he longed for, but forgot exactly what it smelled like. her eyes reminded him of every little fight they've had, over the slightest things, really; which move was faster, which position was better, how fast to do a certain thing, left or right. they never fought over anything too important.

Her sunk kissed skin was painted in a spectacle of black, as beautifully as he remembered.

She pressed her smooth red lips to his and whispered his name again, "you're safe now," she said as she pressed firmer. She let her lips linger before James remembered what to do.

She let the blanket fall before she pushed herself to him. A familiar scent filled his breath as a familiar taste filled his tongue. He forgot where he was for mere minutes before he remembered his instructions.

 _"bring her when she wakes up"_

But he couldn't pull away. He spent a year obeying every word of this man in hopes of seeing her again... and here she is. He couldn't leave now. She was in his arms as he was in hers, safe from _him_ and safe from the world.

 _"I am not the only one who wants her but I am the only one that'll keep her safe"_

There are other organisations looking for these individuals with abilities. If team rocket caught her, others certainly will.

 _she can't leave now_

 _-but we made plans to leave_

 _-but he'll take care of her_

He felt her gripping his shoulders, staring at him with balled brown eyes. He didn't notice pulling away. He didn't notice her calling him either

"You've been here too long, haven't you?" He heard the rustle of sheets being brought back up. "We're going back home soon, don't worry" she went back into his warmth

He felt his eyes harden and head go numb again, "we're leaving...?"

"Look at me, love," she said. He raised his eyes back up to meet her gaze. He let her voice fill his ears. "We are leaving this place soon. and we will be safe," she caressed his cheek with her free hand

There was a loud silence before he spoke up, "but... aren't we safe here?"

She looked at him oddly before she realized, "you've been held against your will here. we are not safe here-"

"-but if we cooperate-"

"-James. listen to me," she dropped her hand to reach for his on his lap. she grabbed one, "we're going home"

He took in her scent as she came to him. The scent wafting off her hair did in fact smell of home, but it was not with his father.

"you know that's you, right?" he mumbled into her hair as he brought her closer

She sighed, "we still need to get out of here"

"I-I," he stuttered.

Raikou said he could get them out.

He had a plan to get out. But...

"I know you have a plan. That's why you asked me to contact Entei. That's what you've been waiting for, wasn't it? I know you have something but I don't know what it is. I trust you though. You told me to trust you and I do," he felt her grip his hands harder with every word

He hesitantly nodded

"How about you sleep a bit before we go do whatever it is we need to," she sat up and held the sheets with one hand as she effortlessly pushed his body down with the other.

She sat in the chair and took her clothes from the bed. James gave in to her, as he always did. He went on his side and tried to close his eyes. She slid of the remainder off the dress, dumped it in a corner as she slipped her new tank top on.

James turned on his back and stared up at the base of the top bunk.

When he first came here he started marking off the days with a knife. But he lost count as he couldn't tell when the sun rose and the only opportunity of going outside was when he went on missions. Plus the days missed in captivity.

He couldn't tell how long passed until he blinked, "we should go soon," he said, looking over to her. she was at his desk, looking at each of his pokeballs.

She ignored him, "Where's pikachu?"

He closed his eyes, and let out a long breath, "You're right, we need to get out"

She let out a deeply saddening sound as she rose from the chair and laid down beside him. She took his hands and kissed them.

"Soon, I promise" she agreed as she finished

He remembered the day he came. The day he was locked in the room with Raikou. The day they met. The day he tried to protect himself from not only Raikou but from static shocks they were emanating at him. Raikou went mad and started electrifying everything, including him and his Pokemon. There were something in the shocks that hurt Raikou and James' Pikachu, fighting alongside him.

Pikachu couldn't handle it. Neither could Absol or Manectric or Feraligatr

They seemed to aim at Pikachu, for some reason. When Pikachu knocked out, James tried to return him to his ball but they send out a shock before he could do it. He heard a scream unlike anything Pikachu has emitted. Then they took him away from James. He was gone.

From that day in an electric shock has never hurt James.

"You still have twelve," she knocked him out of his dream phase, "But Raikou is there instead," she stated more than asked, "Raikou gave you powers"

James put an arm around her, bringing her closer, "Giovanni has taken too many friends from me. One of which I can not get back. I can't forgive and I can't stay here any longer,"

James always seemed to forget that fact when he convinced himself to stay. The pain of needing to stay and needing to be with her got to him as he made up reasons to stay.

"You have a legend as an ally now" she reminded

"A legend," James mocked. He was not one to mock power greater than his own, "Legends don't kneel to-"

"-James," she pulled away and stared at his glowing bronze eyes. "He needed to kneel, like you did"

He froze and stared at her. He did kneel to Giovanni. He did do as he wished. But James was no legend. He was no _King_. James figured when he was of no more use for Raikou, he would just throw James away. He was fine with that. Perhaps take away his powers, perhaps kill him for being unworthy of bearing such powers. He was fine with being unwanted and used but he was not fine with being killed. As long as he had Crystal, Giovanni or Raikou could use him as they pleased.

She lifted herself on top of him and pressed her lips against his as he stopped thinking, "please, you know that is the wrong way to think. Legends are intelligent, wise. They don't kneel. He must have a reason. They don't let themselves be captured either. But it let you catch it. It trusts you. You are _worthy_. You are _so important_ , You are Raikou's _friend_ "

He didn't realize any of that. He didn't realize he may actually be of value to Raikou after this predicament, let alone be his friend. But James did remember reading something about it and he believed it the first time.

'When the beast loses his candidates he may choose someone out of desperation, and those are the ones who _become worthy, if not already.'_

 _How does one prove themselves to be worthy anyway?_ James thought. Better to ask another time.

"You're important to me as well, if you don't believe any of that. You were important to me before all this happened. You were mine before all this happened. I will not let you be used. I will not let you think this way about yourself- it deserves a slap in the face, actually. Please just remember us. Remember me, James. I'm here with you now"

She was. She was there with him. She was all he needed. He missed her so much he didn't realize until that moment. It made him break. He took her in his arms and let it all out. Not because he was too weak to handle it. He was too strong for too long. He missed her. He didn't know what he lost until he got it back. He wanted her more than he knew. He loved her more than he cared to admit.

He was dying and parched. She was the first sight of a fresh lake.

He let his body move for him as he did everything just the way he used to. He placed his fragile world in his palms as he kissed and touched and did as they both pleased. How long they took, they could never tell but as everything met their ending, so did their energy. For the first time in years, the two spent some time asleep in each others arms, enjoying the company of a lover and a friend thought lost.

...

* * *

...

"Should I get them for you?" Tobias grinned across the room at his boss. The light from the scenes reflecting off his bruising purple eye

"They are very late," he agreed, "I don't like waiting," he turned away from the screen and laughed, "let them have their fun while they still can. It may be the last," he grinned, "it'll be far more interesting,"

Tobias held his arm in pain, as he nodded in agreement.


	5. Trapped

_Chapter 4_

 ** _Trapped_**

* * *

Crystal's arms were tied with a black cloth and chains, a golden collar clinked to her neck. She was forced to her knees in front of Giovanni. As he turned to her and noticed, he commanded to chains off at once.

The party that escorted Crystal and James remained in the back of the office as Giovanni stood at his desk.

"And the collar, sir?"

"Keep it on"

The light of the screen reflected off her red eyes and her tanned skin as she was presented to him in the clothes James was told to give her. Her hands started shaking, "It's been a long time, uncle," Crystals voice cracked in an attempt to mock. He laughed.

James looked to his boss across the table, smiling at her. James starred at the anomaly, but quickly looked to the ground. Raikou sat on his hind legs beside him.

"It has," agreed Giovanni. "The circumstances upon your arrival are perfect," he grinned across at her, "Two powerful hybrids. You are both at my command," he raised his hands. "Do you not think so?"

Crystal gave him an odd face. She stood open without her pokeballs, only ever needing her hands to defend herself.

"Let me show you, child" he said as he drew out a dagger and pointed it at her throat. She stared at him in front of her, standing calm.

But James knew better. Giovanni turned his head to James, "Get out your sword"

James didn't hesitate as he heard Crystal grimace and did as he was told. He summoned a glowing gold scabbard at his waist with the aid of Raikous powers. Giovanni grinned and stared as he did so.

"Now drop it on the floor and go to your knees" James did as he was told with a clatter. He thumped his knees to the ground. Giovanni smiled as he looked up to the blue striped cloak across the room, "Now collar him"

James swiftly lifted his head to face his boss as he felt a cold metal wash his neck, "w-wait," he let out a squeaky gasp as it pricked into his skin. He felt a sickly sense of betrayal in his gut.

"I have a remote for you both. On and Off," he twirled a piece of metal in his hand, "Hold him down," he commanded to no one in particular. The same blue cloak jumped on his back and held his head to the ground as he remained on his knees. He brought out a knife and held it to his neck.

James tried to electrocute them but it only resulted in the collar glowing.

He heard Crystal gasp and step towards him, "show me your sword, child"

Crystal looked down at her friend. She knew she had to kneel as he did, not doing so wouldn't get them anywhere, so she did as she was told.

James saw the granite floor reflect a glowing red colour as she summoned her red scabbard. It clinked to the floor as his did.

"You see?" he heard his boss laugh, "Perfect"

James felt the pressure relieve off his back and hesitantly went back up to his feet.

"Now that we've established that," Giovanni looked at both of them, rising to their feet, "I'd like to see how strong you two actually are,"

…

James knew the books Giovanni compiled over the years only held so much information. It didn't hold the location of the sacred castle where certain tests take place and where the relics are held. As well as information on some relics was missing. They didn't even mention the significance of the tattoos the hybrids have. Crystals was on her forearm, but he didn't have one.

Some information James thought was even false.

Giovanni couldn't look away from her tattoo, pondering its significance. Giovanni had answers he had to squeeze out of Crystal. Giovanni wanted to distinguish myth from fact. He had Crystal, the most knowledge on the subject that he knew of and was capable of capturing. Only because he knew her weakness. James. Love. To protect those she loved. James was the same and he knew it.

But he said he needed to see what she was capable of first? James wondered the point.

Giovanni guided them to a similar area they held Raikou prior to his obedience, except far larger. He told them to fight and use whatever Pokémon they wanted.

In the containment, there was a window high above that peered into a room- there Giovanni and some executives observed. It was hard to get them to start, so Giovanni proved to James there was something to protect; his Pikachu. Giovanni held it in a jar, alive, but weak.

James was told that if he was pleased, he would return his friend to James.

…

James wanted his friend back, but he didn't want to hurt his love.

The light on their collars disappeared as he noticed Crystal summon her red scabbard at her waist, drawing out the sword with flames emerging at an alarming rate, "C'mon. Let's get your friend back"

Raikou sniffed the air as his pupils dilated and roared. He wondered why his friend got so angry all of a sudden.

James smiled down as his Absol removed himself from his pokeball.

James sighed as he drew his own golden scabbard- he knew he wouldn't be able to please Giovanni very easily. So why not do as he said and work his way up. Why not kneel? He'd get perks if he obeyed. He wouldn't be held captive. No more friends would die. As long as Crystal didn't kill him, things should be fine.

He saw three Pokémon emerge from her belt, but one stood high above the rest. Her Quilava and Umbreon crouched below, surrounded in their element but a Mightyena loomed high and strong, the biggest Mightyena he'd ever seen. Quilava engulfed itself in the red fire emanating from the scabbard as a blue fire enveloped Umbreon, illuminating her blue moons.

Mightyena roared at her side, as tall as him and his Raikou.

It was her father's Mightyena. This Pokémon has been by her side since she was born, occasionally taking the responsibility of raising her and taking care of her. But James was by her side as it knew the both of them well. Better than anyone else.

Her Quilava went on all fours and the flames around it took the shape of an Entei roaring as it absorbed the flames.

Crystal swung the long sword in her hand as she waved her fingers at James to approach.

He took another one of his Pokémon out, knowing he'd need more than Absol and Raikou to stand a chance- he threw out his Feraligatr. It took in both Raikou's electricity, as _he_ trained it, and Absol's darkness. This was an all too familiar scene to James, but to Crystal the sight raised questions on her face.

Yes, an electric wielding water type.

..

James needed his friend back. His Pikachu. He'd known it since it hatched as a Pichu.

He just needed to please Giovanni.

Crystal was far more powerful than him and he knew it. They needed to put on a show. But Raikou was on his side, she didn't have Entei. Would Quilava be able to take Raikou? Would Mightyena? Maybe.

Raikou roared as he leapt at Quilava. Crystal pointed her sword at the oncoming beast and Quilava jumped up out of the way before releasing a spiral coloured flame at the beast turning around.

Smoke filled the area as he felt a presence coming and lifted his sword to block her attack with a clatter of metal.

"C'mon James, you'll have to do better than that," she smiled as her sword pushed on

He felt his head go numb as he allowed himself to fall into the feeling and his powers take over him.

James swung a hard swipe of his sword, letting the electrifying power slide Crystal across the floor on her toes. She smiled, "You're strong"

"It's been a year, don't underestimate me," he smiled. In the corner of his eye he noticed Absol and Umbreon shooting half-assed long distance attacks at each other, "You're stronger than that, Absol!" he yelled at his Pokémon.

He looked back and noticed Crystal running at him, ready to swing her sword. He allowed her to swing it and dodged around it, wanting to hit her side with the hilt of his sword, but her fire surrounding her pushed away his sword. "I've gotten stronger too y'know," she crouched down and sliced the air in front of James, engulfing him in her flames,

.

"Their power is indeed incredible," Giovanni lay his palm on the tip of Persians head. The brilliant yellow shocks and royal fire sprouted across the field joined by water and dark pulses. It glued all of the eyes to the scene beyond the screen.

Tobias subtly nodded on his knee, needing the support.

"Boss, he may revolt once you realize what you've done. It might be dangerous" A blue coat stood beside the fallen Tobias. His blue hair framed his face nicely and sprouted to hug the back of his neck as well.

Tobias chuckled but Giovanni interruptly humped, "The boy's power intrigues me, but he needs something to draw it out"

"Anger?"

"Revenge." Giovanni agreed

"You do an excellent job at getting him to hate you, if that's what you mean"

Giovanni slightly turned his chin to the cloaked blue haired man, "It a bonus making him submit to me- it's a glorious feeling having a lion lick your feet"

The blue haired man said nothing more as he returned his gaze to the scene behind the glass.

..

"Umbreon!" Crystal ran to her blue mooned friend as she took her in her arms

James looked down at her from on top his Raikou, the look in his eyes was of pure territorial power. "Good job Absol," Absol stood by his left, bruised but not fallen. He had a sullen look as he stared at the Umbreon in Crystal's arms.

His Feraligatr on his right was on his knees, stricken by the impact of the electricity running through him, obviously in pain.

"How many times do I need to tell you he's hurt?! Would you knock it off already, that's enough!" She yelled at them, as she jumped on her Mightyena's back- her Umbreon returned. Her Quilava stood positioned at Mightyenas heels.

She wasn't looking to James.

"What has made you so angry, Raikou?" she tried to go for a calming voice this time

Raikou opened his mouth but a great roar come out as James jumped off the beast and took a step toward her. His legs shook and his eyes were taken by a black and yellow. His hands shook as if fighting something back. A tear suddenly went down his cheek as his eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"You have no idea what's going on here, do you?!" But it wasn't in James' familiar voices tone.

Crystal looked to Raikous eyes, "You don't need to control him to get him to do as you say, yknow? He's already quite obedient as long as there's reason"

Raikou's face faltered before he roared at her again and furrowed his face, "I _hate Entei_. That is simply all"

James gasped and fell to his knees, taking desperate breaths.

Crystals eyes widened in shock, "That can't be it!?" She exclaimed as she ran to catch James

Raikou looked away stubbornly and then raised his head to the place Giovanni and the others sat behind a newly tinted window. Crystal looked down to the boy in her arms, trying to regain his balance,

"Why the hell do you keep doing that?" James erupted as he stood on his feet, he shot his glare in Raikous direction.

Raikou simply looked at him, " _He wouldn't have been pleased if I hadn't_ " James looked at him in disbelief then to his Pokemon. He quickly noticed Feraligatrs pain. He ran up to him, absorbed the excess electricity and retuned him to his pokeball.

All of the kids and their Pokemon took a beating from the possessed James and he noticed it in all of them- he felt horribly tired as well.

"YOU PLEASED NOW?" It took James a lot of strength to raise his voice as he leaned on his Absol

There was a loud pause as they all looked up at the black screen protecting them, "NOW WHERE'S PIKACHU?!"

He didn't have any time to rest before a section of the wall erupted in metal arms and reached for them, obscure pieces of metal flying towards them.

They were all too astonished to initially react. Their attempts to dodge and shield themselves were futile given how tired they were,

A voice started so they could all hear it over the metal, "Co-operate and you shall be rewarded, James"

James looked down, scrunched his teeth angrily as he allowed the pieces of metal to attach to him and his Pokémon- earning cries from both. They were too tired to fight back anyway.

Crystal looked to her friend, a pang of guilt engulfed her stomach as she realized James had to endure this for an entire year.

After a while she gave up on fighting back as she was grabbed by the arms, slowly being dragged away from James,

"Wait- No-" He finally started to fight against the restraints as they were being pulled apart, "Crystal-" he was helpless against the metals weighing him down.

He looked to her Mightyena, roaring viciously as he was being chained and screaming at Crystal being pulled away.

Quilava managed to squirm out of a metal and desperately run to Crystal before a large piece of metal clung his torso and forced him to the group- stopped in his place.

James watched as Crystal was pulled through the wall- the door closing as she entered.

He looked to his Raikou. James was deaf to all of the Pokemon screaming around him- including his Absol being subdued as well.

..

By the time Giovanni stepped into the arena, the remaining Pokemon all had cuffs holding their bodies to the ground. Raikou's chains held him with his head down- as if in submission.

"I wouldn't have hoped Crystal had one of my brothers Pokemon with her" Giovanni laughed in amusement.

James glared at him, feeling the chill of the metal around his neck, wrists and ankles. He had too many questions to prioritize an order and was too angry to speak to him in any way that wouldn't be punishable.


	6. Motives

_Chapter 5_

 ** _Motives_**

* * *

The blue haired man looked up at her chained, suspended body, and continued "and it's Osiden,"

"Good to know you're not too bad then," Crystal fidgeted uselessly

Her arms were held up, covered in a black cloth, her eyes covered in the same cloth, not permitting her vision or movement.

"Raikou is furious,"

"You're supposed to tell me things I don't know"

Osiden laughed, "Well James is surprisingly calm about it,"

"That won't last long. How are the Pokémon?"

"They've lasted a few days just fine, actually." He paused and smiled, "But I'm sure James could go to another few months,"

After not getting a response from her, he apologized and continued, "The Pokémon are fine, but Giovanni planted a similar device in each of them except Raikou"

"Why not Raikou?"

"Raikou is impenetrable no matter what measure they exceed" commented Osiden

"That's good, but I suppose it'll be my turn soon"

Osiden nodded but then realized, "I should warn you," Osiden paused, "They have other plans for you,"

In the distance, they heard the door unlock its many locking devices. Crystal heard a few steps come up behind her new friend.

"I bought you all the time I could," Osiden whispered, "I hope it's enough,"

"Hey!" the familiar voice called, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Crystal," she heard him scrape a few metals together and the wheels of a chair rattle as he raised himself, "I'll be back soon"

"You're in here so often Boss wants you banned," the other man boomed, laughing

Osiden cleared his throat when the man got within ear shot, "Then I guess it's a good thing im too powerful to put a leash on," the diction Osiden started to use was immaculately different than the tone he used with Crystal. It made him sound far older and stronger.

"Girl has a visitor while you're away," the man hesitated, "sir,"

"I'll supervise the visit," Osiden responded a little too quickly

"Actually," the voice spat, "Boss wants you now. I'll supervise"

Crystal felt a sour face creep on Osiden's mouth, "Well what could possibly be more important to him?"

"He wants you in his office," The man started with a lighter tone, "Says he has something he wants you to watch," his voice rose as if he was smiling.

"I'll be back when I'm done," Osiden warned as he turned on his heels.

She heard his slow, heavy steps creep close to her as Osiden walked out.

The door closed behind him, "I'm sure he will," the man laughed.

Crystal remained and listened. Her vision still blacked out. "I have a visitor?" Crystals own smile audible. She could hear the slight drag of a foot while he was walking. She noted a limp. Who would lay a hand on him? The only one capable of doing so would be the boss. But why? He was either forced to do something he couldn't or it was a punishment by the boss himself. She hoped the latter.

"A very particular visitor. Soon to have a guest of his own," the man laughed even louder.

Crystals mouth twitched, "Today must be a special day,"

The man played with some metals and some static sounded from what sounded like a television set turning on from a distance to her left.

"The Pokémon are all taken care of. Now its your turn."

Crystal remained silent, her breathing could barely be heard between the clinks of metal, plastic and liquid. She couldn't help but think of the few Pokémon she brought with her. They're strong… They're strong enough to fight through anything. But what did he mean, 'taken care of?' She was out of time. Maybe no one was able to find her. And her attempt at a call for help had been futile after all.

The silence was broken by the man, "Has anyone told you how your friend got his powers?"

Crystals hand twitched. No. No one told her. She just assumed he always had them inside him. Is it possible for powers to be given to somebody?

"No, then?" he raised his voice excitedly

She remained silent,

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" he added. She noticed the clicking of the items stopped.

Crystal lifted her face to him, although her eyes were covered, she looked at him.

"Giovanni. Your precious uncle. He said he found a way-" he let a slight breath out as he pushed contraptions together, "-to transfer a Pokémon's abilities to a human." She heard liquid transfer through pipes, "Although the Pokémon were never able to survive the feat"

Crystal remembered the Pikachu missing from his lot of pokéballs in his room. She remembered his reaction when she brought up his friend. She remembered his words and promises of vengeance.

"And some humans can't either," he paused, "Let me tell you a secret," The mans voice lowered to a whisper, "James was the first to survive," Crystal could hear his smile.

"Uncle…" How could he have gone so far? She never remembered him being capable of murder. How many Pokémon? How many people?

She heard a loud crank of a switch. All of a sudden her arms were pricked with needles up her arms and neck, and before she knew it she was being injected.

"So James had one mission. To bring you here. Whether he knew it or not. And he finally fulfilled it. And before you ask. No. This is not what we're doing to you"

"What," She spoke between breaths, "Is this"

"Your uncle. He's changed over the years,"

Crystal felt the liquid run through her veins, swallowing a yelp.

"He's created some sort of obsession with you within the ranks. Crystal 'Wildfire' Astrea. Your name even sounds strong. He's even gone as far as wanting to experiment on the princess herself," She heard him chuckle again, "I'd like to think I've grown on him,"

Has this man really been with him all of these years? She was starting to wonder if he was actually listening, why he would be saying all of this? Maybe they meant to make her angry. Was Osiden watching as well? But she couldn't think under the discomfort and pain of feeling the effects of the substance running through her veins.

She felt her tendons pop and struggle through the restraints.

"Who…" she swallowed down another scream, "…are you"

Her face was full of sweat from her struggling and aftereffects of whatever was now in her system. The blindfold slipped to her neck. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust and focus on the man in front of her. The first thing she noticed was the concave glass separating her and the man. She saw a reflection of herself. The concave glass exaggerated her features. She looked pathetically hopeless hanging there.

The man lifted his eyes to her. The eyes were the same ones that assaulted her a couple weeks back. His few crooked teeth made his smile jagged. He had an extra layer of arm muscle. He wore what reminded her of a general's suit. Was he in the army? Does Team Rocket have associates in government owned organizations as well? His straight eyebrows furrowed into a smile.

"Of course you wouldn't recognize me. You never saw me with him,"

She heard the click as the liquids finished entering her body. She felt her pupils dilate and her senses heighten. She felt the urge to get on all fours and sniff out her prey fight with another urge to spread out her wings and soar through the skies. The only thing stopping her were the restraints put on her wrists and ankles. She clenched her eyes shut. She felt a deep animalistic groan at the back of her throat, not sure if it was louder than she felt.

Everything stopped for a moment. The pain gone. She quickly opened her eyes, realizing she was in a hurry. But for what? She looked at the man in front of her. He looked back at her with a small smug. Was he in the middle of telling her something? Did it upset her? Did he command her to do something? He looked awfully commanding. He'd have to give her a good reason to do it. He looked to a corner of the room, as if looking for reassurance. She felt like she could do anything right now. She needed something to help her let out her steam… She looked in the glare of his eyes and saw two faces. One was of… her uncle?

The face made her blood run to her head. Giovanni. She was all of a sudden full of vicious blood thirsty anger. He was the reason she was here. The reason James was taken from her. The reason he lost his closest friend. The cause of his torture, his instability. The reason her family spend her childhood running.

She heard a roar in the distance and twitched her head in the direction, excited something could distract her from her emotions. She noticed the man looked to the same corner after her. He looked curious. Could he not hear it?

"…Suicune," it was the first word she said. She was surprised by her calm voice, it relaxed her a little bit.

The man looked back to her, "Suicune? It isn't here."

Crystal smiled at him. She heard his quick steps running across pavement, some distance away. Or was it Entei? The paws were big enough to be Entei. But she /felt/ Suicune.

"Clearly not," she laughed.

The man looked at her, his eyebrows as curious as she has seen him. He then started writing something down on some tablet.

Crystal smiled, "He's angry," The paws were stomping across the pavement. He was blasting through doors and destroying small buildings… Closer and closer… "He's coming," she sang.

"Make sure she's strapped in there tightly," She heard a voice in the headphones he was apparently wearing. Giovanni. The sound filled her with the same anger all over again. Was he wearing those this whole time? She felt the vengeance furrow her eyes and clench her fists and muscles. "This is not what we expected," his voice rang through her mind all over again.

She tried moving her arms, but realized they were still strapped in. She felt out the strength of the restraints. Not as strong as they were before. She clenched her fists and felt her muscles tighten. Finally, something to test out her power. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to supress a painful scream as she let out a bit of power to pull away from the straps. She felt waves of energy escape her as more power than she expected flew through her and outwards. It felt glorious.

She opened her eyes after her arms broke free, surprised to know her ankles were free as well. She panted as she stood there, shoulders tiredly hung in front of her. She weakly tried straightening her back. Her reflection caught her eyes. She noticed she grew wings made up of an ice blue energy. She starred for a moment. Then brought her hand up to the glass, as if to feel them. The glass then slowly became ice where she touched it. The ice grew from the spot and spread all around the glass. It eventually shattered around her.

Her eyes caught the man a few feet away. His eyes were widened. He all of a sudden felt so much closer. She noticed the face in the reflection of his eyes flashed, and disappeared. She turned and noticed a good sized television on the side of her. Probably where he was watching from.

Even thinking about him filled her with anger. The blue energy caught her eye as it radiated off her arms. She starred at her tattoo on her right arm. The one signifying Entei. It slowly faded as a new tattoo started appearing on her left. Entei's seal became just barely noticeable. It brought her reassurance. But the new mark on her left arm brought her fear and uncertainty. What was happening to her?

She looked up and started focusing all her frustration on the man. On Giovani. They were the ones that brought all of this on in the first place. They are the ones that tore a part her family and loved ones.

Violet ribbons sprang from her shoulder blades. She dropped on all fours, ready to spring at him. Although the urge to soar through the skies was there, the ribbons created a mist, concealing herself, so she ran through it.

Even though she knew what she was doing, she still felt as if she was watching through the eyes of someone else. She'd never unreasonably get this angry. She'd never unreasonably drag a man across the floor. She's never smash anyone against a wall so hard it would break their back.

What was happening to her? Why was she so angry? What did they inject her with?

.

...

..

...

.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" James asked Osiden as they ran through corridors.

 _Giovanni made Osiden watch Crystal get injected. He was so pleased with himself, it disgusted Osiden to his very core. But of course, he had to smile and pretend it was all going according to plan. That is until he got word of intruders. Just before Crystal muttered about a Suicune too._

 _He made a few calls while watching Crystal freak out but they were both surprised when she exploded with waves of power. He seemed to run out soon after that. The intruders were apparently not what they were expecting at all._

 _The last time Giovanni told him was, 'I am going to platform B to retreat before they find me. Their Pokémon are on the fourth subunit where James is being held. I need you to get them and return to me on the platform. If you don't make it in ten minutes I am leaving without you.'_

 _This was his chance. Maybe he could finally return to Lance and the rest. How many years has it been?_

After James didn't get an answer he tried again, "Why are you helping us?"

 _He quickly found the Pokéballs and snuck them all into a few hidden pockets in his cloak. As soon as he was done he found James and freed him. All he told James was that he was helping him escape. With Osiden being the only kind one to James in his years at the HQ, of course he trusted Osiden. But only as much as he was able to._

Osiden snapped, "You don't know who your enemies or allies are, do you?"

They both came to a stop as they sensed a great power some distance away. They felt it flow through and past them in waves. James felt the wind through his hair. Something that was not capable of happening so deep underground. It was a chilling wind.

James turned to see Osidens face. He looked shocked. "That wasn't Raikou. I would have felt it."

"No," Osiden agreed

"What that was?!" James asked.

But before he could get a response, the man started with a run once again.

James suddenly felt Raikous anger as they approached the containment chamber they kept him in. Although this anger was amplified a thousand times more than it usually was. It hurt his head just to think about. Did the waves of energy cause it?

Osiden pointed to the glass separating him and the angry tiger. "It's time for you two to go home,"

James starred at him

Osiden started playing with the controls of the door, "Before I let him out, tell him I'm on your side," Osiden said between buttons, "I don't want to die today,"

James looked at the beast. He hasn't stopped shooting electricity since they put him in here a few days ago. He was angry his plan to get the two free failed so miserably. But now his movements were wilder. James closed his eyes and focused.

 _Your plan didn't fail,_ James told him. Raikou paused, electricity still exploding out of him, and slowly turned his head to the glass screen. His pupils were so full of anger, it actually frightened James. So he took a deep breath before he continued. _Your plan led up to this._ Raikou jumped to the screen and started attacking it. _Calm down. You're too angry._ Raikou seized his attacks and started growling at the two. _Sense who is coming. Can't you feel it?!_

Raikou starred at him for a few minutes, mouth hung open from panting. He took a step backward from the glass and paused again.

He took a moment to close his mouth and drop his head. His ears perked up. James could tell Raikou was doing it out of spite. Perfect.

Osiden took a break from button pressing since Raikou attacked the screen, and starred at the two "How did you manage to do that just by closing your eyes?"

James kept his eyes closed, "I've been stuck with this ass for months. I know what he needs to hear"

It took a moment but James and Raikou opened their eyes at the same time. The anger in the beast's eyes disappeared. They took a breath at the same time. They were in sync. They could now both feel the presence of great beasts coming. Whether they were allies or not didn't matter. But the feeling brought reassurance to Raikou and the new feeling brought excitement to James.

 _Entei. Suicune. They were both here. And more. But Raikou sensed something strange. James wondered what it was. The feeling was similar to Crystal using Entei's ability. Although where did Suicune come from? And why did it feel like his knowledge was wrong? So wrong it could be the opposite of what he knew. What happened? Why did they feel so uncertain? Perhaps it was from being so deprived of this feeling. It has been too long since Raikou could sense anything other than James. Maybe he was wrong._

The door clicked open.

Osiden looked at James, "Are you alright?"

James furrowed his brow and starred at him, "Is there something you're not telling me?" He could hear the steps of his friend coming from the chamber.

Osiden smiled, "Aside from all of your questions I didn't answer?"

James frowned at him. Osiden felt his anger and shuddered. Despite being more powerful than James, he all of a sudden felt scared of him. Why? He then starred at the tiger slowly walking beside James. They were in sync.

Osiden subconsciously put his hands up. "It's Crystal. Giovanni wouldn't tell me what he was going to do. But I saw a similar looking liquid to the one they injected you with. Though it was different." Osiden paused. After he didn't get a response from James he continued, "We can talk more about it when your friends take us away from here."

James wondered how Osiden knew his friends were coming.

James's frown never left him, "Where is she?" That was all he cared about for now. He could ask about the rest later.

They heard an explosion a few floors up, the floor shook and dust fell from the ceiling. They heard another bang a few corridors down.

"I don't know what's going on upstairs- that's probably-" Osiden hesitated, "-your friends. But Crystal is farther down the corridor."

The three of them started running in the direction of the blast but soon realized the hall was getting colder the deeper they got. They reached the door and it was covered in ice.

"You said Crystal is behind this door?" James ask Osiden, anger fuming from his body.

"She was the last time I checked!" Osiden tried talking back to him

James looked towards Raikou and he knew exactly what James was thinking. He didn't feel Crystal behind that door, he felt a power similar to Articuno and Suicune. Not Entei. And not Crystal. "We don't have time for your lies! Where is she?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Osiden starred at the door. "You're not the only bloody person who cares about her and if you're not going to open the damned door, I will!" He started kicking the ice away and pushing the door. He started hearing more banging from behind the door.

James exasperated and put his hand to the wall. He tried to sense the energy in the building and identify the position of his friend. He closed his eyes. His year spent with Team Rocket made him feel as if he was the only person in the world who actually cared about her. And no member of this organization would ever be trustworthy.

The door was jammed by something but Osiden was able to open it just enough to squeeze through the door.

James couldn't feel Crystal's presence at all. He opened his eyes. Whatever's behind that door seemed to be powerful and if he couldn't find Crystal he would at least find a powerful ally that could help him.

James looked to the door and realized he heard Osidens mad footsteps going across the room. He watched Raikou look through the door and all of a sudden pushed it open with his body. Raikou looked up at him, _He found her._

James looked in the room and realized it wasn't him that was looking for allies. But it was Osiden who was looking for James and Raikou to be allies.


	7. Legendary Escape

_Chapter 6_

 ** _Legendary Escape_**

* * *

Osiden called for James' help with a pleading look in his eyes.

James didn't know Osiden had powers as well. He held up a shield of water in front of him as he knelt in front of Crystal. Tobias' remaining Pokémon were attacking her. Osiden was actually trying to protect her. Why did these Pokémon keep attacking him? Tobias and Osiden are supposed to be on the same side.

The two could tell she put up an excellent fight. She had cuts all over her body and not to mention a blue energy emanating out of her back. Why was it blue? Crystal's power was fire. Not ice. Nor water.

If James was blind, he would never be able to tell that was Crystal.

Although her shoulders slumped from exhaustion she looked ready to re-join the fight.

Crystal jumped off Osidens lap and extended her palm, blasting shards of ice through Osidens water wall towards the attacking Pokémon. She began flipping at all possible angles to get attacks at all four of the Pokémon attacking her. James recognised them as Tobias's Pokémon.

There was an Ariados trying to get her in a string shot. A Drapion trying to poison her and grab her. A Scizor trying to fight her with close combat. And a Machamp trying to grab her in the confusion. Osiden didn't hesitate as he rose from the ground. He used his speed to fight off the Machamp and Scizor. James never saw him fight before. The sight amazed him. He needed to help too.

James stared. She was moving too fast for any of his long distance attacks, "I can't risk hitting her!" he yelled in frustration.

He heard a subtle shriek from the side wall, "Well this is a mess," the voice was too faint for him to care.

James looked back at Crystal in horror. What was going on with her? He looked at Raikou, "Can you do anything?!"

Raikou just looked on, as concerned as James, _I don't know. Beasts are fighting over her. She lost control,_ Raikou said to him.

James started, "Team Rocket injected her with something. Maybe if we figure it out-"

Tobias let out a weak laugh from the side wall, "Even if you do figure it out, the serum still needs to go through her system. It was only an experiment so maybe, there's nothing permanent. But hopefully it will be," he laughed with the back of his throat.

Osiden glared at Tobias momentarily before resuming his fight alongside crystal. James wouldn't stop glaring at him.

"Would you rather her take it out on you or these Pokémon?" Tobias's weak voice reached them.

"I'd rather her not have to go through this at all," Osiden growled at Tobias through his battle.

James stared at Osiden, _Who are you? Why do you care?_

All of a sudden there was a roar that shook the entire underground building. Crystal paused her attacks along with all of the other Pokemon. Her smile was so wide it was almost maniacal.

Tobias fidgeted a cry, "I'd like to think," he groaned in pain, "This was a success," he smiled.

The ground shook once again and the ceiling gave way right next to James and on top of Raikou. Raikou jumped out of the way before it was too late. Entei. Entei himself jumped through the newly made hole in the ceiling. Raikou started growling on and off at the newly arrived fire lion. Entei sniffed the air and scanned the room until he found Crystal on all fours. Crystal sniffed the air, ice wings and violet ribbons jutting from her back.

Lance jumped from the hole next. As soon as he made eye contact with James, Lance smiled wholeheartedly. The warmth in James' chest almost made his heart leap out.

James looked back at Raikou, who was still growling on and off at Entei. He then looked at Entei. Entei charged at Crystal, blowing a flamethrower at her as he began slowing down. Her wings immediately melted away and the ribbons evaporated as she fell. Entei was there to catch her unconscious form on his back. James stared. He was unable to take in the reality of the situation. Giovanni couldn't have messed up this badly.

James looked back at Raikou. Why hasn't Raikou been able to bust out of this building like Entei? He then noticed the size difference between his Raikou and Entei. Raikou seemed like a baby in comparison. Why was that?

Lance caught James' attention as he ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder, "We need to get out of this building. The only reason it's not complete rubble is because Tsuki and Aaron are holding it up. Do you have all of your Pokémon?" Lance asked.

In the corner of James' eye, he caught Entei jumping up through the ceiling with crystal on his back. Was this actually happening?

Osiden yelled from where Crystal was, "I have them," he quickly ran up to Lance and nodded. He had new cuts through his cape, it evidently bleeding in some areas. Lance turned it head a little too quickly to get a look at who said that. His face lit up momentarily. James could see the blood rise to Lance's cheeks. He could see the shock on his face. Lance quickly tried to suppress it.

He put a hand on Osiden's shoulder, "We need to go,"

Osiden put a hand up and pointed to the body in the corner, "We need to bring Tobias, he knows more than I do,"

Lance hesitated from shock but then pulled out a few pokéballs and released a Dragonite and Salamence.

Lance looked to James, "Let's move,"

James nodded at him and then noticed Raikou jumping through the floors without him. He chased after Entei.

James and Lance sighed but Lance pulled James on the Dragonite he was riding. When James looked back he realised Osiden had managed to get Tobias' injured body on the Salamence. How did he do that so quickly?

The two dragons quickly lifted off the ground and soared. James couldn't move as he watched the floors of the building he was trapped in demolishing underneath them. He tried to remember if anybody had saved the Pokemon Crystal was fighting. He looked down at Osiden. He had a few bubbles of water floating around his head as the Salamance kept getting to a higher altitude- to ground level.

The bubbles had little red and white shimmers in them. They had poke balls in them.

He didn't notice Osiden getting the Pokémon back. Everything seemed like it was happening too quickly to process.

Salamence caught up to them in no time. He wanted to ask him if he was sure if he had his and Crystals Pokémon. But he couldn't seem to open his mouth. He then realised he was shaking.

Just as James was beginning to wonder just how deep underground they were, they reached ground level. It was not the building he remembered. It wasn't even a building. The remnants of the building burned to the ground. Entei must have been livid.

It was dark around them. The only time he seemed to go to the surface was at night. Even when he was being rescued. Now that he was free he wondered what the sun felt like.

They hurriedly got off the dragons as Lance returned them. James looked around, wondering where Raikou went. He had questions. The city was alive around them. The buildings had lights twinkling. A half moon was shining down on them. People in nearby buildings were looking through their windows. As soon as they made eye contact with James, they shut their curtains. He heard police sirens in the distance.

Lance whispered to James to follow him as he started running alongside Osiden so James followed. Osiden carried Tobias on his back as he ran. Tobias' back didn't look that straight when he was laying on the ground in the building. Did Osiden do something? Could water straighten a back? Or was it the water in his blood he was controlling? Giovanni once told him that when he truly mastered his powers, he would be able to channel into the electrical circuiting in the brain and either absorb it, killing the person or give them electricity, in some cases bringing life to a person. Could he do that with Pikachu? He stared at his feet as he ran, this power of his was starting to scare him.

James looked up just in time to see that they stopped in front of a house in the middle of a street. How long had they been running? It couldn't have been that long.

It looked like a shop. James finally looked up at Lance to see he wasn't alone. Tsuki and her three friends were here. They looked exhausted for some reason. Were they all running together? They looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

He felt his eyes water.

Tsuki spoke up first, "Before you ask, yes, Crystal is here and she is okay,"

James could feel his face wash with relief. He couldn't seem to find words. He watched Osiden gently drop an unconscious Tobias on the floor. The man was so much bigger than Osiden. The relief of putting him down seemed to show in Osidens body and he heavily slouched and fell on a couch closer to James. Osiden smiled at him, his eyes sagged as exhaustion finally showed on his face. James felt the very same exhaustion wash over himself. He knew if he dropped now he wouldn't be able to get up. He rested is weight against the nearest wall.

Osiden spoke up, "Don't worry James. I'll explain everything," he said between breaths,

Tsuki spoke up next, "You go upstairs. Crystal was put in the first room up there,"

James heard himself mutter a thanks as Lance helped him climb the wall to the staircase. Lance led him up the stairs as he opened the room door for James. Lance left him as the boy stared into the large room. Lance said something about rest and rooms but he couldn't seem to catch it before Lance went back downstairs.

The room was big enough to fit a Queen sized bed, a desk, a closet and a couch. So much bigger than he was used to. The full moon shone through the window onto her resting body on the bed. He could tell she was placed gently on the bed. She seemed to have been the tiniest bit cleaned up and bandaged before she was laid in bed. He supposed whatever it was that was in her system was gone now. Either it passed or Entei fried every bit of it.

Did Entei get there that much sooner than them?

The passage of time seemed so distorted.

He stared at her from the same spot he was left at- leaning on the door frame. They were safe. She was safe. Their escape plan worked. It actually worked. He noticed some blood reddening her bandages. He wanted to change it for her. But as soon as he lifted his weight from the doorknob, he fell on knees. He didn't realise his body was so exhausted. He then fell onto his side. He was too sore to get up. He just laid there and basked in the feeling of safety these people gave him. He closed his eyes. He heard a couple pairs of footsteps climb up the stairs.

Everything will be different now.

.

...

...

...

.

James opened his eyes. The sunlight blurred his vision. Sunlight. It was so bright. He looked around. He remembered yesterday night and his heart filled with so much warmth but also nervous excitement. He was in a similar looking room to the one he left Crystal in. He removed the covers from himself and noticed pokéballs on the desk beside him. The sunlight reflected off each of them. He looked back to his window. He dropped his bare feet to the wooden floors. Someone must have taken a layer of his clothes off. Probably Tsuki. She would have wanted him to feel more comfortable. He walked over to the closet to see if they actually had any clothes. There was a note on the closet door, "Feel free to help yourself, James," It was Tsuki's handwriting. He swung the door open.

He looked at his pokéballs. He wanted to see them all but knew the room was too small. So he let out his Absol. He missed his Pikachu. The two were always out of their pokéballs. The little goof always helped him pick clothes. Absol looked happy he was no longer in the same building. They would never have been let out of they were. He wondered what Team Rocket fed them.

He looked across the room at another door, "For goodness sake, take a damned shower too!" It was Jayson's writing.

Crystal and James promised to start their journey together even though they were separated. Coming from different regions, they met in Johto. But one of her friends tagged along. Jayson. He was dragged into a bunch of stupid Team Rocket shit that happened on the ship they met on. Tsuki was there too and she ended up flying them all to Lance's castle to help Crystal from another experiment Giovanni's goons put her through. When everything was fixed and it was time to go, Jayson ended up staying there. No one trusted him to keep his mouth shut about the castle so Lance himself decided to train him. Ever since then they've run into him in leagues and other battle competitions. He became an excellent rival and a great friend.

James didn't see him last night. Maybe he just didn't notice him. This shop must be bigger than he thought.

He looked to his Pokémon, sitting on the bed, "Can you help me pick out some clothes?" he smiled for what felt like the first time in years.

But something caught his eye. His smile faded as soon as it came.

.

...

.

Tsuki was there when Crystal woke up. She made sure Crystal was back to normal before leaving her to shower and change. She heard James' voice in the hall talk to Lance and wanted to join, but Tsuki wouldn't let her until she was done examining Crystal.

Her desk had the rest of the pokéballs she left at the Pokémon centre the night she was taken.

She told Tsuki about the new tattoo that appeared on her right arm last night. It seemed to have disappeared. Perhaps she imagined it. Entei's tattoo seal on her left arm was as bold as ever. The flames and archaic letters amazed her every time she looked at it.

When Tsuki finally finished, Lance and James had finished talking and James was probably back to his room. She wanted to talk to him. She wondered if she could go out to eat with him. Like a date. They were free now. They didn't have anything to worry about. Crystal could go back to collecting badges. The Sinnoh league was coming up.

She kept looking at herself in the mirror. She figured everything could wait until she showered. It felt like weeks since the last time she was able to do that. She knew James had it so much worse, though. She asked her Quilava and Umbreon to pick out some clothes for when she got out of the shower.

.

...

.

James showered with the hottest water possible. He rinsed through all of his cuts and scars. New and old.

He just finished talking to Lance about the huge scars on his Pokémon.

 _Each Pokémon had fresh scars on the exact same place. He checked. It was on each of his thirteen Pokémon._

 _He opened his door and noticed Lance leaning against the wall beside the staircase. He informed the dragon master about the anomaly._

 _Lance took a moment to examine three of his Pokémon. He felt the marks, and to his shock, there was a small device in each of the marks._

 _He needed permission to cut through their flesh and pick the device out._

 _"If these are tracking devices, Giovanni knew you guys were going to escape. Which is bad in itself. If I have your permission, we need to keep moving as we get these devices out of your Pokémon,"_

 _James sighed, "What if the Pokemon are all in the same place? A place that he knows but that we know he wouldn't attack. The only place I know a lot of powerful Pokémon lay are in Professor Oaks lab."_

 _But James had never been able to leave his Pokémon there._

 _"To be honest, we aren't even sure if he knows where that is. It's a good idea but I don't want to risk his grunts finding out if they don't already know. We can send them there to heal when we take the devices out. Which means you_ won't _have any Pokémon available for a pretty long time."_

 _Lance told him to shower and meet him on the main floor to talk to him about his plans. Before he left, Lance asked the oddest question, "Have you been able to_ synchronise _with any of them?"_

 _He wasn't sure how to answer so Lance just left it at that and left._

By then James finished his shower. He stepped out and wiped the mirror clean. He felt oddly stress-free and it was stressing him out. He knew he should be worrying about something. He convinced himself that it was a good feeling. That this was what he was supposed to feel.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and let his wet hair fall

He wondered if Crystals Pokémon had the same marks on them

.

...

.

Crystal stood in his room after realising he left his door open. All of his pokéballs seemed to have disappeared. But one stood strong remaining in his room.

Absol moved his head into her stomach. He did it with surprising force. Enough to push her back against the wall. She put her hand on his head and began petting him.

"Are you alright?" she whispered to him as she put her other hand under his chin, scratching it.

It was wet. Absol lifted his face to her. He was crying. He quickly put his face back in her stomach, as if to dry his face. Crystal wondered what brought this on. Maybe he was happy he was out from there. Maybe he missed Crystal.

But where were all of his other Pokémon? Hers were on her desk. The only ball on his desk was Absols empty ball.

It was at that moment James emerged from the bathroom. He was just wearing a towel. His long black hair hugged his neck and barely touched his upper back. It usually just jutted out when it was dry. His form was also a lot more toned than she remembered. Her face suddenly got really warm.

His eyes widened a little as he noticed her against the wall.

The Absol's face was still in her stomach. She looked back at it and quickly slid down the wall to look at him.

"Your Absol was crying," She rubbed her face against his. She suddenly realised, "I don't know what's going on with your Pokémon but I don't think this one wants to leave you,"

James gave her a soft smile as he went to close the room door. She slightly widened her eyes as he closed it. He came up to his Pokémon and crouched down to meet him at eye level.

She slightly widened her eyes as he closed it. He came up to his Pokémon and crouched down to meet him at eye level.

He came up to his Pokémon and crouched down to meet him at eye level. Realising she was this close to him made her face even warmer. She tried to suppress it.

Realising she was this close to him made her face even warmer. She tried to suppress it.

He put his hand on Absol's head, "Don't worry. You don't have to leave. You can help me catch some new Pokémon. As long as we're on the move, it doesn't even need to be taken out of you," Absol moved his head and pushed it along James' cheek, "You were my first Pokémon. I don't want you to leave either,"

Crystal looked at James. She looked at his soft demeanour. Immaculately different than the face she saw at Team Rockets headquarters. His wet black hair framing his face, falling on top of his slighting tanned nose. It dripped on Absol's head.

"I've missed you, James" she whispered in his same tone. James kept a hand on Absol as the two raised themselves.

Crystal looked into his eyes and saw nothing but longing and sorrow. He raised his other hand to her cheek, "I've missed you too"

The two were interrupted as there was a sudden rapping on the door. "Breakfast!" Tsuki pushed the door open, "It'll be-" she opened her mouth to continue but froze at what she saw.

Crystal was pushed against the wall by James half covered by a towel as he held her cheek

Crystals face got so warm, James felt it but he was too distracted by his own blood rising to his face to react.

Absol recognised the tension and walked between the two towards Tsuki with a smug expression. James' towel all of a sudden got caught on Absols tail. It would have been pulled off him if James and Crystal hadn't caught it on time. As soon as Absol made it out the door, Tsuki slammed it shut and yelled through the door, "5 MINUTES"

Even though this was nothing Crystal hasn't seen before, she still turned to face the wall, breathing heavily. "I'm Sorry!" she almost yelled.

James properly wrapped his towel back around his waist and continued, "no no that was my fault. But listen I kind of need your help picking clothes." Crystal smiled at that, but before she could turn around he continued, "Also am I allowed to kiss you?"

Crystal smiled and pressed her forehead against the wall as she spoke, "Darker jeans would go well with your hair,"

She heard James chuckle behind her as he walked into the closet.

"So like darker underwear too?"

Crystal laughed, "Honestly whichever pair is most comfortable. These safe houses always have the best underwear, I find,"

She heard a deep laughter, a sound like it hadn't been used in a while. Like an untuned guitar. She knew it was James. It filled her with warmth. "But the colour is important too, don't you think?"

Crystal laughed to herself,

"If you ever complain about the colour, I'll remember this," she heard him slide a pair on.

Crystal smiled to herself, "That is if I ever even see the colour,"

She heard James slide on some jeans, "You can't just pretend we didn't do what we did in my quarters!" James smiled,

Crystal turned around and jumped up to him. She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him to the wall as she leant her back on it once again. She felt his cheeks get warmer.

"Of course I won't," she whispered

She kissed him. She slowly slid a hand from his cheek to his chest, resting it there. James was surprised at first but slowly gave in as he placed his hands on her hips. He pulled her closer.

Crystal smiled as she pulled away, "Breakfast should be ready by now," she looked down at her hand on his bare chest. She brushed her fingers over his finely toned abs.

She felt his grip on her waist harden. It made her face warm. She looked up at him and noticed the widest grin she's seen on his face, "I'm going to take that," he gently pushed her harder to the wall and cupped her cheek with one hand, "as a yes." He kissed her.

Crystal was surprised at his assertiveness. But she felt herself melt right into it.

.

…

.

James and Crystal walked down the stairs where they were met by a party of people. Amongst their group of trainers, word got through their friends that the two were rescued from Team Rocket. After asking Crystal if she knew who Osiden was, she replied that she didn't know either. He couldn't have been more than 7 years older than them. He concluded it wasn't a generational problem.

Tsuki stopped them at the bottom of the wooden staircase, "There are a couple things I should tell you before you join everybody," Tsuki said, "A couple of things you may not be aware of," she was talking directly to James.

"Like who Osiden is?" James asked, looking down at her from a step above.

Tsuki smiled and scratched the back of her head, "Let's just say he was Lance's very first student. Lance pretty much raised him as a son. When Team Rocket started up, Giovanni wasn't only targeting powerful Pokémon but he seemed to know about people with powers. Osiden discovered this and decided to go undercover and gain his trust as his organisation grew," Tsuki paused and turned to look at the man, "He was about 17 when he decided to do that."

"But it became an organisation when we were around 9!" Crystal exclaimed. She of all people would know.

"It wasn't long after Osiden left that Lance realised it was Giovanni. The brother of Lance's best friend. Of all people. And your uncle, Crystal," Tsuki remarked

James looked at her, "It's been nine years since he's seen these people,"

"And the worst part. We lost contact with him after the first year," Tsuki looked sadly at her friend in the distance, "Most of us assumed he died,"

* * *

 **Hey! Submissions are open in case anyone wants to submit an OC!**

 **It could be...**

 **A young trainer with an elemental power who has not mastered them and seeks Lance (or a rumoured ally of powered people) for assistance.**

 **An older trainer who has mastered their powers but their ideals conflict with Lance and the group.**

 **A trainer (powered or not) that James affected as part of his time with Team Rocket and wants revenge on him.**

 **A trainer who will battle James (or Crystal) in the Sinnoh league and become friends (or not) with the group.**


End file.
